


Love never ends

by sriwedari14



Category: Free!
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sriwedari14/pseuds/sriwedari14
Summary: I could not forget the touch of your skin, your lips and I really miss you to hug me deeply on your arms.





	

Dear My Love,

It's been a few days from the day that you were gone.  
I knew that you will never coming back to me.  
But, I hope you will understand that I won't be able to forget you.  
I could not forget the touch of your skin, your lips and I really miss you to hug me deeply on your arms.  
Today is a rainy days. It really makes me want to meet you.  
If I can tell the world, I want to meet you, everyday.  
I don't want to be separated from you.  
I love you and I want us to be much closer than before.  
And it is not happening right now.  
Right now, I am here, alone, in front of your grave.  
Our memories, our loves, our hearts, I can feel it.  
Even if your trully heart did not beat anymore, but I can still hear your heartbeat on my heart.  
It's beating in my heart.

My Only One,  
This is just my selfishness, I know.  
But, I can't keeping my life apart from you.  
If I can, I would like to join you there.  
Hand in hand on your grave.  
But I know, you will be sad if I do that.  
So, for the sake of you, I won't do that, I promise.

This is my love letter for you.  
I will keep writting a lot of letter like this if I visiting you.  
If you did not see my letter from wherever you are, it means, I already approaching you.  
I am ready to hold your hand forever.

 

Deeply Love,

Tachibana Makoto


End file.
